vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Leviathan
Summary The Leviathan is a slumbering world-spanning creature resting on the ocean floor, dreaming of the monstrosities that patrol the world's waters and terrorizing sailors and pirates alike. In truth, the beast is one half of the force of creation itself, given form and flesh. Each plane of existence is made up of some value of chaos and law added to one another to create balance- the Leviathan is that same chaos given a mortal form. This mindless beast aims to do nothing more than exert chaos and destroy the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, High 6-B via prep time | 5-B Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Name: The Leviathan Gender: Unknown Age: As old as creation Classification: Elder Evil, Chaos Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, the Leviathan is made up of the undiluted chaos of creation), Chaos Manipulation and Law Manipulation (The Leviathan is the leftovers of the chaos used to create the world, and as such can still affect the multiversal laws to move towards total disorder), Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Radiates cosmic chaotic energy into the ocean to create all evil oceanic lifeforms), Weather Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Mist Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Corruption (Type 2), Explosion Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation via Eerie Weather, Power Nullification via Malefic Properties (Capable of fully nullifying the abilities of deities, such as Moradin or Shar), Magma Manipulation (Is pocked with volcanoes), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception via Truesight, Martial Arts, Regeneration and Resurrection Nullification via True Death (Any creature who suffers typically lethal blows within 1000 miles of the Leviathan will die and cannot return by any means), Sense Manipulation, Reality Warping, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb chaotic energies), Life Manipulation and Creation (Generates evil aquatic lifeforms), Morality Manipulation (Its creations are invariably evil), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with abstract and conceptual lifeforms, incorporeal spirits and intangible elementals, purely nonexistent beings, and so on), Dream Manipulation, possibly Madness Manipulation (Type 3; due to the sheer scope of the Leviathan, it is nigh impossible to perceive its full form, and thus it is unknown if it shares the same insanity-inducing properties as other Elder Evils), Large Size (Type 4, Type 1 for Aspects), Disease Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Extremely Limited BFR, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Supernatural Abilities Nullification, Sound Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Extreme Resistance to Clairvoyance, Petrification, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Vastly superior to a typical legendary dragon) | At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level, Large Country level via prep time (As the greater aspect of the Leviathan, it should be comparable to lesser Elder Evils such as Father Llymic) | Planet level (A fully awakened Leviathan will completely destroy the world, even its vaguest dreams can sink continents and wipe out civilizations) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to the beings capable of dodging Call Lightning and can battle those that use evasion) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions | Massively Hypersonic+ (By sheer size) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can push over 1341 metric tons) | Class M (Can push nearly 2371 metric tons) | At least Class P, likely far higher (Should be vastly superior to the likes of Atropus, and can sink entire continents) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ | At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class, Large Country Class via prep time | Planet Class Durability: At least Small City level+ | At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level, Large Country level via prep time | Planet level Stamina: Superhuman, can compete with typical adventurers, many of whom can battle for extended periods of time through grievous injury and survive Range: Up to over a thousand kilometers | Up to over a thousand kilometers | Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average, it maintains only faint signs of intelligence and instead is merely acting on visceral instinct to spread chaos and exert all of its chaotic energy to destroy the world Weaknesses: None notable Key: Aspect of the Leviathan | Greater Aspect of the Leviathan | The Leviathan LeviathanBackground.png|Artwork of the Leviathan from Elder Evils LeviathanTemple.png|A look inside of the Leviathan Spine Temple LeviathanSandaraFanart.jpg|Fanart of the Leviathan by Sandara Leviathan5e.jpg|5th Edition Artwork of the Leviathan; while not the true Leviathan, the creature is the spawn of its dreams Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Ad Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Blood Users Category:Animal Users Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Acid Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magma Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sense Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dream Users Category:Madness Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Fear Users Category:BFR Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Dungeons and Dragons